The Secret Life
by Like.Ever
Summary: 16 year old Damon Salvatore is at camp for football. 15 year old Elena is there for cheerleading. Damon's the guy all the girls want, so when Elena thinks he's interested, she goes for it. Little does she know how much a few minutes will change her life forever. One mistake will bring them all together.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this idea for a while now and I thought I'd see what you guys think.**

**I used to be obsessed with The Secret Life of the American Teenager, but now I'm obsessed with The Vampire Diaries.**

**This story will be based on TSLOTAT. I'm really excited!**

**I have the first chapter written! Should I post it?**


	2. Uh-oh

I don't own TVD or TSLOTAT. I'm just changing things up a bit and adding my own ideas. Enjoy!

Elena's POV

"Glad you're home." I heard aunt Jenna's voice as I made my way through the kitchen.  
"How was camp?" It was honestly the worst time of my life and I made the biggest mistake ever, but I couldn't tell her that. "It was just camp, I go every year."  
I slowly made my way to the bathroom, pulled the pregnancy test out of my cheer bag, and read the directions. After taking the test, I sat and waited.  
"Hope you're hungry, I made your favorite, steak." Aunt Jenna said as the microwave beeped.  
I looked down and stared at the test in horror.  
"You're only young once, you should be having a little fun." Was the last thing Jenna said before heading upstairs.

*Next Day* *School*

"How was your summer?" My two best friends, Caroline and Bonnie, asked.  
"Uhh.. I.." I stuttered. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" "I had sex, Okay?!" For once in their life, my best friends were speechless. How could I have been so stupid!  
"Well, how was it?" Caroline asked with a smirk. "It was nothing." "And by that you mean...?" "I'm not even sure it was sex, OK, guys?" "Why not?" "I didn't exactly realize what was happening until after two seconds, and then it was over. It wasn't fun and definitely not like what you see in the movies.  
You know, all romantic and stuff?" I finished.  
"Maybe it wasn't sex. Maybe you just had, like, a really bad dream, and you just think you had sex?" Bonnie said trying to make me feel better.  
"Why are you telling us now? NO!" Caroline screamed.  
"Elena, you're not?!"  
"I have to go.I'm in enough trouble as it is without skipping class."  
On my way to class I had to make two trips to the bathroom. As if my morning wasn't bad enough I ran into...Damon.  
"It's Elena, right?" Of course he doesn't remember. stupid.  
" I'm just messin'with you, kid. You don't think I could ever forget the night we spent together at camp, do ya?" He asked, putting my hair behind my ear.

Morning classes went by pretty quickly and then lunch rolled around. Caroline brought me two pregnancy tests which both turned out positive. I then decided it would be best to see a doctor. I called Dr. Burns, my pediatrician and set up an appointment for next Tuesday. The rest of the day was a blur.

We were all sitting at the kitchen table, eating quietly,  
"Elena, are you pregnant?" " you're eating everything!" Jenna laughed.  
"N..n..o, of c-c-course n-not" I stuttered completely shocked at her attempt to make a joke. She didn't realize how right she was.

"Can I talk to the two of you alone?" I asked, referring to Jenna and her boyfriend. Just as I sit down, the phone rings.  
"Must be 's sitting down."  
" For you." My brother Jeremy stated, handing the phone to Jenna.

"Hello?" "What? Why? Elena hasn't been to the doctor in over a month, why are you charging us? Okay, okay, yeah, bye."

"That was Dr. Burns office, telling me you scheduled an appointment. Wanna tell me why or should I call and ask her?" Aunt Jenna impatiently waited for an answer...

That was chapter 1. Thought I'd give it a try anyway. I got a lot of negative things said about me in PMs and everything. But I thought why not? I really am sorry for the length and that I didn't post sooner. I'm really trying here. Thank you So much for the support! Next chapter will be longer; pinky Promise!


	3. A bump in the road

Chapter 2. Just a Bump in the road

I don't own TVD or TSLOTAT. I'm just changing things up a bit and adding my own ideas. Enjoy!

Elena's POV

"Oh, I-I-'m g-going there to g-get some ideas f-or a school p-p-paper I'm w-writing." I managed to spit out.

"Then why did she mention and ultrasound?" Jenna asked extremely confused right now.

"I'm.. Pregnant." I burst into tears. "Elena, you can't be pregnant, that's impossible!" Jenna all but screamed. "Yeah, that's what I thought." "Elena, how could this have happened, I thought you knew the consequences!" "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just kind of happened." I continued. " "You can't be having a baby at 15 years old!" She stated. "Well I am."

After last nights chaos Aunt Jenna stayed at Alaric's. I got up and got ready for school, throwing on a baggy shirt And some loose jeans.

Walking into school all eyes were on me. To say I was confused was a huge understatement. Everyone was looking at me like I murdered someone.

I made my way to Damon, grabbed him by the arm and drug him into the supply closet. "I don't usually do seconds, but if we make it quick..." He winked. "Did you tell anyone we slept together?" I furiously asked. "No, did you tell anyone?" He questioned, the smirk never leaving his face. "Maybe you should talk to your two best friends, they can't keep a secret." He continued before leaving me alone in the closet.

The day was going by way too slow for my liking. I avoided Bonnie and Caroline at all costs. During lunch I sat by myself until I felt someone sitting beside me. "Hey, I'm new here. My name is Stefan." "Hi I'm Elena." "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He winked while I blushed. We spent the rest of lunch talking until the bell rang. He was really cute, not near as hot as Damon. Wait, why am I thinking about Damon? - must be the pregnancy.

Damon's POV (thought I'd try)

After an extremely long day at school, I called my therapist and made a last minute appointment. No, I'm not crazy, I've just been through a lot. I burst into the room. "There's this rumor that I got a girl pregnant." I said, kinda freaked out, and nervous. I didn't know what he'd say. "Is there any truth to this rumor?" "Maybe." He then closed the door and told me to take a seat on the couch.

Stefan's POV

HA, she's totally in love with me. You see, my best friend told me that I couldn't get laid within a month, so We made a bet. I saw Elena and talked to her. This should be a piece of cake. She looks so naïve. It'll just be a hump and dump.

Elena's POV.

Stefan was such a sweetheart, but something just seems off about him. He was just so... I don't know... Or maybe it's the fact that I can't stop thinking about Damon. Sigh. I admit it, I have feelings for the jerk who got me pregnant.

So that's it for now. I know it's not very long. Don't shoot me. I wrote this with paper and pencil at first and it looked a lot longer, but I am writing on my iPad for now. And I noticed some of my words last chapter were cut off and i don't know why, but i apologize. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm trying. Anyway, let me know what you think? -much love


	4. Chapter 4

Apologizing for the lateness of this chapter. I've been really busy with school work, and that's no excuse. I'm just sorry. This is not edited, so please excuse the mistakes. I'm still writing on my iPad which sucks, but I have a computer coming in the mail, so hopefully updates will get better. Thank you all for reading.

Don't own TVD.

Damon's POV

"Start at the beginning." My therapist demanded.

"This past summer I met a girl at football camp who was there for cheerleading, we hooked up and now she might be pregnant." I rushed.

"Why would you do that?" He said clearly disappointed.

"I don't know! It was stupid and I regret it! I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want this! I made a stupid mistake. A fifteen year old girl is pregnant because of me and I don't care about her or this baby!" I shouted, running my hands through my hair.

Elena's POV

I woke up yet again to vomit. This isn't fair. The guy should have to go through this too! I went downstairs to get something to eat. Deciding on a bowl of Fruit loops, I quickly finished getting ready. I then drove to school.

"Hey Elena!" Bonnie quickly shoved me in to the bathroom.

"What was that for?" I angrily asked.

"Damon knows your pregnant!" Bonnie said a little to loudly.

"How?!" I frantically asked

"He might have overheard Caroline and I talking.."

"Bonnie! How could you be so stupid!" I cried.

The bell rang signaling a tardy. I stormed out of the bathroom not paying any attention to where I was going. I bumped into a hard chest, slowly looking up to see none other than Damon.

"I Uhmm I have to get to class." I mumbled pathetically.

"I think there's something more important to discuss." Damon's harsh voice caught me off guard. I'm the one who's pregnant, not him.

"It can wait." I boldly replied.

"We need to talk."

Before I could reply, we were interrupted by the intercom. 'Elena Gilbert please come to the office'.

"Sorry Damon. Gotta go!" I rushed in a hurry to get away from him.

Once I made it to the office, the principal told me I've had too may tardies, so now I have detention. Walking out of the office, I dial Aunt Jenna's number.

"Hey! I have detention after school, please don't get mad. I'll explain later, bye!" Not knowing what else to say I hang up.. We're still not on the best terms right mow. She thinks I'm too young to have a baby.. I mean, I'm pregnant, she has to except that. Getting lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Stefan walking down the hallway.

"Just the girl I wanted to see!" He smirks

"How would you like to go to the carnival with me tonight?" He continues.

I start to tell him no, but soon he'll find out I'm pregnant and he'll want nothing to do with me, so I decide to enjoy it while I can.

"Sure." Is my only response. Stefan kisses my cheek and continues down the hall.

I'm almost to my classroom when I receive a text from and unknown number.

'_This is Damon. We need to talk, Elena. I need to know if its true. I have a right to know.' ... what?_

_'How'd you get my number?'_

_'From your blabber mouth friends.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'Meet me at Mystic Grill tonight at 6.'_

_'Cant. Date with Stefan.'_

_'Why date him when you can have the real thing? ;) '_

_'Shut up, Damon.'_

_'Not until you meet me.'_

_'Fine.'_

I guess we need to get this over with. I need to know if he wants to help or if he suggests an abortion. Pulling my phone out, I send Stefan a quick text telling him something's come up and I can't make it.

Sorry for the length. I've wrote this several different times and I hated it every time. Next chapter will be Damon and Elena, so that should be interesting and not so boring. -Much Love.


End file.
